


Mecha

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Mecha, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: A century long war causes 19 year-old Lincoln Sauer to be selected to become a Companion and train for the upcoming battles. However, with his training and meeting new friends, Lincoln starts to dig through the history of Facility and began to uncover the true meaning of the training they were all receiving. With knowing this information, it's Lincoln's mission to fulfill his role. All secrets will be revealed, love will be found on the way and the turning point of the war lays in Lincoln's hands.(Summary and/or Title may be changed in the future)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original piece from me! :D  
> I'm not as good as other authors, so I apologize if anything is incorrect, or my characters are dull (I really try to bring them to life). I'm not too good at emotions, so I apologize for that as well.  
> But for those who will come to like this, enjoy!
> 
> -Queen_Of_This_Ship

Looking up at what seemed to be a 20 story or higher building, Lincoln's mouth dropped at the sight. A building made only of glass, sunlight steadily shining off of the tall building and hitting the ground around him and on him. Lincoln really thought that if it got any hotter, that the sunlight on the pavement would eventually melt, maybe even himself.

Moving towards the building's entrance, Lincoln took notice of the tall bronze statue of man, maybe not much older than he was. How he missed it, he didn’t know. He stopped, staring at what the statue was showing. A man, looking off into the distance, a helmet under his arm. Lincoln’s eyes shifted to the bottom of the statue, where he saw rather small writing. 

“Sawyer Clifton…” Lincoln read as he scanned the words of writing, “a hero who saved the planet Ayria.” 

Now, Lincoln had no knowledge of a man like this, but judging by the title and the height if the statue, this guy held at least some power. Lincoln just smiled as he moved away from the statue and headed back to the doors of the glass building. Pushing open the door, Lincoln stared in awe at what he saw.

Giant and humanoid robots wandering around the building. They were called Mechas and the smaller ones, Humanoids, as Lincoln had found out the years ago. The tall Mechas moving to and from, making mechanical sounds every time they took a step, what sounded like high pressured air escaping their valves. Single, blue eyes moved to people to people, their small heads moving side to side, their voices floating around the room as they walked along with their Companions. 

Lincoln’s eyes almost sparkled as he walked across the room, making sure to not get in the way of the smaller Humanoids and the Mechas as well, so he could get to the reception desk. As he slipped under a Mecha, he couldn't help but to feel eyes on him.

Lincoln knew why. He was only nineteen, yet his hair told everyone different. His hair was white and he seemed to never knew why it was the color it was. He had tried to dye it to brown or even black, but the white came back each time he tried. However, Lincoln learned that the color of his hair made him unique, so he tolerated it.

He didn't care what others thought of him, so he continued his path to the desk. As he came to the desk, it took him a moment to realize that a Humanoid was behind it. It was at least a few feet taller than he was. It had skinny limbs, as far as he saw, it was a light, but dull green color and it had the numbers 285, painted on its chest. As the Humanoid noticed him, two metallic plates, almost like eyelids closed, giving Lincoln the impression that it was suspicious of him.

“May I help you?” An radio-like voice came out of 285.

Lincoln smiled at 285, “Hello, I'm here to being my training.”

285’s single blue eye remained as it was, but 285 looked down at the see through keyboard.

“Name?” He asked.

“Lincoln Sauer,” Lincoln replied, watching as 285 began to type.

285 typed for a moment longer before looking at the white haired human, who was staring at the biggest Mecha that entered the building with its Companion by its side. 

“Lincoln Sauer,” 285 spoke up, Lincoln turning at his voice, “it says here that you're in training to become a Companion, is that correct?”

“That is correct,” Lincoln replied, standing straight.

285 just gave a nod at the white-head. The Humanoid went back to typing for another long moment, leaving Lincoln to look over at the large Mecha again.

The Mecha was bulky, mostly due to what looked like a giant backpack that's permanently drilled on its back. However, the Mecha was still bulky with the extra armor and weapons that both its Companion and itself. The Mecha’s colors was not of the others. Most were either dull green or a very dark gray, but this Mecha was red. It's small head was black and so was it's bird-like legs. On one leg, painted up the side was D4-0000.

_ A new model? _ Lincoln thought as he stared at the never seen before Mecha. Lincoln must've had a bored look on his face as he was thinking to himself, but he quickly found the the Mecha’s Companion was swiftly making his way over. Lincoln blinked when an older boy, was suddenly in his face. 

“Hey. Do you have something against my Mecha?” The boy asked, his tone sounded as if he was pissed off.

Lincoln stared at up at him. The older boy was tall, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a  _ professional  _ Companion uniform and even under it, Lincoln could tell that this guy was very fit.

“No sir…” Lincoln replied, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible, “I was just wondering if it was a new model…”

The older boy's face grew bright and a smile replaced his frown. 

“Of course, D4 is the newest model, I'm the first to get one,” the boy said, before he held out his hand, “Alec Elton Collin, twenty-three years-old and a Companion.”

Lincoln smiled and took Alec's hand.

“Lincoln Sauer, nineteen years-old and Companion in training. Nice to meet you Mr. Collin.”

Alec laughed, “no need to be formal with me.”

Lincoln blinked, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Mr. Sauer,” 285 spoke up again, Lincoln turning to him again, “your escort will be here soon.”

“Thank you 285,” Lincoln smiled at the Humanoid.

285’s happy-smiling face in its chest turned into what Lincoln would say a blushy face.

“You're welcome, feel free to wander this area, I will call you when your escort is here.”

Lincoln smiled once more, before he turned to Alec, the dark haired boy smiling at him as he turned and led Lincoln over to D4. Lincoln's mouth nearly dropped the closer he got to the Mecha. This one must be over 20 feet tall, as least from Lincoln's perspective from standing at the Mecha's feet. He could even see the forming dents from training, maybe even real battles, it was even losing some of its paint. Alec chuckled as Lincoln circled D4 a few times, eyes sparkling. The Mecha was watching the little white haired human carefully as he came close and touched it's foot.

“So smooth!” Lincoln gave a little chuckle at what he felt, as he let his hands move around, loving how the surface of the plates were in fact, very smooth.

Alec had never seen someone so passionate for something like this and he couldn't help but to smile at the white-head as he felt around more.

“How long have you two been together?” Lincoln asked, looking at Alec.

“About four months,” Alec replied, patting D4’s foot. “We are the best of friends. When you get yours, I'm sure you two will become friends as well.” 

Lincoln smiled, “Of course we'll become friends!”

Alec chuckled at him, “Well when you go and get yours, maybe I'll tag along.”

“When will that be?”

“It's usually before you begin training. Your escort will most likely begin you there when they get here.”

Lincoln gave a little nod and then looked up at D4, whose attention was no longer on him. 

“Mr. Sauer, your escort is here.”

Hearing 285’s voice, Lincoln turned to look at the desk. A dark haired man, older than both he and Alec combined was standing at the desk - looking at his hand as if he was bored.

“Go get some rest D4, you've had a long day,” Alec said, patting D4’s foot again.

D4’s single blue eye landed on him and then took a large step away, making a little static noise at Alec. Alec just smiled at D4 as he turned and began to make his way to the desk. Lincoln watched as D4 walked down the hallway, before he turned and went to the desk as well. As he came closer, he couldn't help to feel that the man waiting for him was familiar. 

_ Wait… The statue! _ Lincoln stared at this man, not knowing what to say. The man in front of him was Sawyer Clinton, who obviously deserved Lincoln's respect for saving the very planet he lived on. 

“You must've seen the statue outside,” Sawyer spoke up, smiling at the nervous boy, “don't worry, you don't need to be polite with me.”

Lincoln blinked, not understanding why this man would say such a thing. He must give him something!

“Um…. If you say so… but thanks for saving Ayria!” Lincoln gave a little bow of respect.

Sawyer just chuckled at and him and gave him a pat on his back.

“Stand straight, my hero days were over the moment I saved the planet,” Sawyer said, as Lincoln straightened himself, “but, you're welcome.”

Lincoln gave a little grin at him, before Sawyer turned and went through the small half-door that went to the area behind 285. He held up a hand, waving it in a ‘come here’ motion. Alec was the first to act, as he went through the half-door where he joined Sawyer. Lincoln then went through and as he passed 285, he gave the Humanoid a thumbs up. 285 had a confused face on his chest as he attempted to give Lincoln a thumbs up. Lincoln chuckled at him.

“I'll teach you later!” Lincoln called over to him as he disappeared behind the door that Alec and Sawyer went behind. 

As he closed the door behind him, he began to walk down the hallway that was more dim than bright. On the wall down the hallway, Lincoln could tell that some of the door they passed were fakes. He knew the reason and chose not to ask Alec or Sawyer.

But as they came the stairs that seemed to go down forever, Lincoln began to question what they were doing. He knew that Alec said they were most likely going to pick out a Mecha, but Lincoln couldn't help but to feel suspicious. He felt that he was being watched, not from Alec or Sawyer, he knew those two were potential friends. He glanced at the walls and the stairs, but he saw nothing but the two. He gave a little sigh and continued his endless walk down the stairs. 

Their journey down the stairs ended as they came to another hallway. Lincoln was surprised as how deep this building went. Lincoln looked up from the bottom of the spiral stairs. 

_ A basement level.  _ Lincoln thought as he took a few big steps to catch up to Alec and Sawyer. The two passed a few more doors before they came to a door, which Lincoln stared at questioningly. The two smiled and opened the door and went through. As Lincoln stepped into the room that awaited him, he couldn't help but freeze at the sight.

“Welcome to the Mecha Room.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sawyer said those words, Lincoln couldn't help but to go to the railing and watch as Mechas were picked up and moved to slots in the walls made just for them. Parts were moved about the room on wires that had claw-like equipment, like what a crane would use to pick up what they need. 

Alec moved to Lincoln's side, glancing at the beaming boy, “you might as well get down there and pick one before they disappear for the night.”

Lincoln turned his head to Alec, his excited expression making Alec just chuckle at him.

“In the little time I knew you, you're like a fangirl when it comes to Mechas,” Alec gave the shorter boy a pat on his back, “get down there. Pick your Mecha and be wise about it.”

Lincoln just smiled at him and then turned to the stairs leading down the main platform, before he raced down them as fast as he could move. As he reached the platform, Lincoln could hear the moving of the machinery more clearly and he could see Mechanics climbing around the Mechas, using their tools to work on fixing the Mechas. Lincoln smiled as one Mecha had stepped onto the platform next to him. It looked at him for moment, before it continued it's way down the platform until it reached its chamber. 

“Now Lincoln, the available Mechas are on the right side,” Sawyer called from behind Lincoln, making the boy look back at him, practically overloading with amazement. 

Lincoln just have him a thumbs up, before he went along the right side, looking at the Mechas ranging from the newest C’s and D’s. Lincoln was quite shocked to see that they didn't have any B’s. Maybe they didn't use them anymore or even worse, they all moved on from the world. 

As he made his way closer to the end, he stopped when he noticed something out of the norm. A run-down, faded tan Mecha strung up from what looked like a giant hanger. It was bent over, mostly due to the weight of it and from what Lincoln could see, the tan Mecha was no longer working. He could spot multiple dents and missing or scratched up paint of the Mecha, but somehow, Lincoln could see letters and numbers up one of its legs, but he couldn't make it out.

“Oh, you found A1-0000,” Sawyer said as he came to Lincoln's side, “A1 was our very first Mecha ever to be created and he’s our only A that's still around. He hasn't been working in years, due to the way he's set up.”

Lincoln stared at the Mecha, before he looked around the Mecha's chamber. He found a rather small walkway that lead right to A1, and Lincoln went to it. He stepped on the walkway and began to move towards A1’s enormous leg, looking for a way up.

“What are you doing?” Sawyer asked.

Lincoln could easily detect suspicion in Sawyer's voice, but he didn’t reply until he found a good grip to begin climbing. 

“A1 can be turned on,” Lincoln replied, moving his hands and feet on bulky, but easy to grab ledges to pull himself up.

“There's no way, the best of the best Mechanics worked on him and no luck,” Alec quickly chipped into the conversation, “what makes you think you can fix it? Are you telling us that you’re not only a fangirl, you’re a Mecha Nerd as well?”

Lincoln simpered at what Alec had said, but he continued to climb up the Mecha until he reached the back of the Mecha, which was more like it's backpack, but a permanent one.

“I've studied the making of Mechas,” Lincoln spoke up, “I've even made my own smaller and cuter versions of 285.” 

Lincoln then looked his head up from behind A1, “I _ know _ how to fix one and I can fix him.” 

He slipped back into his original position and felt around the rough, but somehow smooth plating of the Mecha, feeling around for what he was looking for.

“I won't be surprised if you can't fix him,” Alec called at him. Lincoln ignored him, but smiled when he found was he was looking for. Slipping out his knife, he dug it between the plates of A1 and pushed down until the plate opened with a pop. As dust flew at Lincoln, he gave a little cough and with his hand and shooed it away. He then looked down at the mess that laid before him.

“No wonder why you're not working….” Lincoln muttered. 

Wires hung everywhere, they were tangled with each other and most were not in their owns spots. Lincoln sighed as he began to untangle and throw away the wires that didn't need to be used. Every time he threw something down, Lincoln could hear concerned voices. He guessed that others had come to see his _ attempt _ to fix A1. 

As he worked, Lincoln realized that the Mecha wasn't as beat up as he thought. A1 did have dents and missing paint, but, A1 had very,  _ very _ smooth plates. At one point, Lincoln couldn't help but to just press his cheek against the metal and just sink in the feeling that he got as he stayed in that position, however, he went back to work after.

After making sure the wires he needed were in their places, he moved the disconnected plate back into it's place with some difficulties before he began to climb back down. Once his feet hit the small walkway, he looked over and saw that a few people had crowded with Alec and Sawyer. They were staring and Lincoln knew why. He then walked away from A1 and then stepped onto the platform. Sawyer watched him for a long moment, before he looked at A1. 

“I know what you're thinking,” Lincoln said, “A1 will run, I'm sure of it.”

Sawyer turned to him once more and then smiled at him.

“And if he doesn't, don't feel bad,” he said.

Lincoln just grinned at him and then turned to the person behind him. Lincoln knew right away that the man was a mechanic. 

“Could you turn A1 on?” He asked.

The man gave a nod and then raced over to the control panel that was next to the walkway. He looked skeptical at the buttons on the panel, but he pressed a button anyway. Lincoln walked as A1 jerked in its position, making a few large cables holding A1 up snap. It's single eye flickered between orange and blue, A1’s giant arms moved slightly as the light in his eye became a steady color of blue and orange. The engine of the Mecha whirred as all its gears and other parts began to run, air escaping the vents of the old Mecha as it started up.

Lincoln just smiled as the others gasped in surprise as the Mecha managed to break free from the rest of the cables. The Mecha bent down, on one knee as if it was regaining its energy.

“See, what did I tell you?” Lincoln smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

As soon as he said that, he heard more people running towards them, making Lincoln just smile. But as they joined in with the crowd and began to ask questions and congratulate him, Lincoln did his best to try and stay calm in order to answer the questions. 

But, Lincoln and everyone went quiet when A1 jerked once more. The light in A1’s eye dimmed as Lincoln quickly noticed that A1 was trying focus on the crowd in front of it, but Lincoln got the feeling that A1 was trying to pay attention to him, but was having trouble focusing. 

“Human,” A1 spoke, making Lincoln shiver at how the deep male voice of A1 seem to echo in his chamber, “are you the one that has awaken me?”

Lincoln gave a nod, “Yes.”

A1 stared at him, his single eye continuing to zoom in and out, small plates moving together like he was blinking. From what Lincoln could see, A1 was having a hard time doing so.

“I must thank you, human. What may I call you?”

“Lincoln,” he replied, smiling.

“Thank you Lincoln,” A1 dipped his head a little, as if to give a little bow, but with just his head.

“No need to thank me, I just did what I could,” Lincoln replied.

A1 gave a deep, but rather a cheerful chuckle. 

“You're not like any human I've been in contact with.”

“Is that-”

“Lincoln?”

Turning to Alec, Lincoln raised a brow at him in confusion.

“Who are you talking to?” Alec asked.

Lincoln remained in his position and stared at Alec, before looked back at A1.

“They can't hear you A1?”

Lincoln then quickly noticed the sudden change in expression in both Alec’s and Sawyer's face. Lincoln could pick out the most recognizable look which they both had. Suspicion. 

“Perhaps we were meant to be?” A1 spoke up making Lincoln look up at him.

“Good one, A1,” Lincoln snickered as he realized A1 had a sense of humor, “maybe that's case.”

A1 too gave a little chuckle, before visible steam came out of A1’s chassis. Lincoln watched in awe as the chest of A1 opened, revealing the cockpit. Lincoln watched as A1’s hand moved to the front of the platform. Lincoln could feel eyes on him as A1 did so, but Lincoln quickly dismissed it as A1 began to speak.

“Lincoln, you are seeking the perfect Mecha, let me become such a thing. If I don't fit your expectations, you may cast me aside and find another of your liking.”

Lincoln took those words to heart and couldn't help but to feel the pain behind them. A1 must've had some history if he had that type of effect with his words. But he smiled and then carefully moved until he was sitting on A1’s Servo.

“I would never think of such a thing about you,” Lincoln said, “I do believe we were meant to be and right now, I really like you. Our Companionship will last, I will make sure of that.”

A1 gave a low chuckle and then gently brought his servo to his open chest, so Lincoln could climb off safely and into the cockpit.

“You really are different from the other humans,” A1 said as Lincoln looked at the cockpit in interest.

Lincoln gave a chuckle as well as he turned until he was facing the platform, before he sat down on the oddly, convenient place seat. Lincoln was quite surprised to be greeted with a very,  _ very  _ comfortable seat, since he found a little weird since these Mecha's were built for war purposes. As he sat in the seat, he looked at Sawyer and Alec who were standing on the platform below them. Alec gave Lincoln a thumbs up as a loud creak came from A1’s chest as it began to close. Lincoln managed to smile at Alec and give him a thumbs up as well before he was met with complete darkness. But it wasn't long until little twinkling lights appeared, pulsing as they grew upwards in what looked like strings.

“We are going to link,” A1’s voice came through what Lincoln thought were speakers, “it will not hurt, however, you will need to be very still.”

“Got it,” Lincoln shifted in his spot for a good moment, before he went still as he noticed the lights were growing thicker until they connected with each other. When the lights touched it immediately went dark and real lights were switched on.

“Link complete,” A1 said, “Lincoln, congratulations on become a Companion.”


End file.
